Hero
by Modest Jonathan
Summary: "Hero" follows the pattern of The Battle of Number One Student, Yahiko, from Season 1 episode 12 where Myojin Yahiko develops an affection for Sanjo Tsubame and tries to protect her when she is manipulated by a gang of criminals.


"Hero" follows the pattern of _The Battle of Number One Student, Yahiko_, from Season 1 episode 12 where Myojin Yahiko develops an affection for Sanjo Tsubame and tries to protect her when she is manipulated by a gang of criminals. This is a oneshot, enjoy and review!

The blooming rose trees shed their pinkish petals as if the wind that freed them was rather a blade that cut them from their maternal branches. They swirled to the ground gently, curling and twisting back and forth as the sun glanced off their smooth skin. The rose petals lay across the ground, a soft white-pink blanket marking the end of summer. Kenshin stood among the dancing petals watching them find their way to the Earth, as would all things one day.

The tree stood naked in the absence of its colorful robe of flowers- naked, and lonely. The path the barren trunk took as it struggled upwards against gravity toward the sunlight was now exposed. Bereft of its brilliant coat the tree no longer appeared the artful wonder that it was before, when its bright petals deceived passersby as the seductive dress of a women may disguise secret intentions. The unclad trunk now evoked tension, labor, and need. Its bark was knotted and tight; rigidly stretched into lines that threaded like veins up its long branches. As a whole it gave the impression more of a colossal hand exploding violently from the crust of the Earth than of an innocent rose tree.

_And this is what it all reduces to, in the end, isn't it. The struggle for life- the survival of the strongest. No small tree could grow in its shadow, no weaker man. It chases the sunlight, animals chase food, men chase many worse things- power, money, approval, reputation, immortality- security- these drive the men of our era, the new era, this is the rule of the Meiji.._

Kenshin looked around at the nearby trees and bushes that had been precluded an existence as prominent as the rose tree because of its size and breadth. Yet still with innocence did the rose petals fall, drifting silently, unassumingly, back to earth, as it would be with all things.

"K-Kenshin…" said a female voice behind him.

Kenshin slowly turned his head to see the hesitant face of Kaoru Kamiya staring eagerly at him. "Oh, what is it Miss Kaoru?"

"I- uh, I just … didn't know where you had gone, you- you weren't in your room," she stammered.

"Uh- Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even think anyone would notice," Kenshin apologized bringing a bashful hand to scratch the back of his head, and then said, "I hope you weren't worried Miss Kaoru," even though he could see how hard Miss Kaoru was trying to restrain the joy she felt from discovering Kenshin standing there. Discovering that he hadn't left. Before she had to answer Kenshin continued, "I was just watching the rose petals, it looks like summer is almost at its end."

"Y-Yes," Kaoru said, "and look, here comes the sun!" The rising sun was now peeking through the horizon of trees and houses and shining its radiant energy through any available holes and gaps in the landscape like water filters through a sieve. Clouds seemed to part as if sliced by its orange heat, revealing more and more of the sun as it pushed the night away. The scintillating rays even seemed to brighten the demeanor of the lonely rose tree as it stood in the clearing, an isolated testament to the lasting will of nature.

"It's so beautiful," said Kaoru.

"Yes, it is," replied Kenshin smiling at her, "I always enjoy seeing the sunrise."

_ Miss Kaoru must have been terribly worried to wander all the way out here looking for me, even this early. I wonder if something has been bothering her._

"Miss Kaoru, why were you awake so early today?"

She looked away from the sunrise at Kenshin blankly for a moment and suddenly burst out, "Awake! Me? Why were _you_ awake this early? It's _your_ fault I had to drag myself all the way out here looking for you, wandering off to 'see the sunrise' like that! Besides, I was awake because we have special preparations today, now _come_ _on_!" Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's wrist and proceeded to drag him back toward the dojo scattering and smashing rose petals along the way.

"Special… preparations…? For what exactly?" Kenshin gasped as he tried to regain his balance.

"For Yahiko's birthday celebration of course."

"But Miss Kaoru, Yahiko said he never knew when his birthday was!"

"Well from now on its today, September first! Any more questions?"

"Um…no… oro…."

"Good, now come on we've got work to do!"

"Yes Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said in a little voice as he was dragged off in a cloud of dust and flower bits.

AMA-KAKERU-RYU-NO-HIRAMEKI!

"Okay," said Kaoru authoritatively to a dirty and grungy Kenshin.

"So much for that bath I took last nig-"

"Enough of that it's Yahiko's birthday!" said Kaoru. "I need you to go to the market and get me three fish and two pounds of tofu, after putting _this_ up!" Kaoru held up a banner and unfurled it. It read: Happy Birthday Samurai Yahiko!

"Miss Kaoru… where did you get that…?"

"Oh never-mind! Put this above the student plaques in the training room, got it? And then fish and tofu, go!"

"Yes Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin said, hurrying off. After much difficulty Kenshin finally managed to tack the banner onto the wall above the student plaques, accidentally knocking off some of the plaques more than once.

_Okay fish and tofu. Three pounds of fish and two of tofu, or was it two of fish and three of tofu, or was it four of fish? Oh no I might as well go find Miss Kaoru and ask her. _Kenshin wandered around the dojo looking but not calling for Kaoru, it was still quite early and everyone else was probably still asleep- except, Kenshin stopped as he was passing Yahiko's room. The door was not closed completely from what he could see the room was empty.

Kenshin peeked through the slit and said quietly, "Yahiko?" No reply. He slid the door back and looked inside, no one home. _Why would Yahiko be awake this early_? Kenshin wondered.

The door slid shut. "And _what_ exactly are you doing?" came an accusing voice. "I thought I told you to go to the market."

"Oho! Miss Kaoru! I was just looking for you! And then Yahiko, his room, well I just walked by- look he's not here!"

"What? Not in there?" Kaoru flung the door back and stepped inside. "That… rascal! Where is he?" She stormed out and in a flurry began rushing around the dojo looking for the resident of the empty room.

"Oro…" muttered Kenshin, who then waited for the fruitless search to end before suggesting that Yahiko might not have slept at the dojo the previous night.

"Not slept here? Well where is he?" asked Kaoru.

"I have no idea, lets go wake Sano," Kenshin suggested, quick to avoid Kaoru's fierce temper, "maybe he knows something."

They entered Sanosuke's room to find him haphazardly stretched across his mat covered by a disordered blanket and snoring loudly.

"Oh Saaaannooooooo," Kenshin started.

"SANO YOU BIG SNORER WAKE UP ALREADY!" yelled Kaoru.

Sano jumped up with a start and said, "geez ah what's the big idea Missy? Kenshin? Huh? What's going on, what's with the rude awakening? I was having such a nice dream!"

"We were just wandering if you knew where Yahiko was?" Kenshin asked politely.

"He's not here?"

"Obviously not, Why _else_ would we be asking?" Kaoru said brashly.

"Hmh," Sanosuke sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well I haven't seen him. Maybe he just decided to sleep out under the stars somewhere, this is one of the last warm nights isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm sure Yahiko is all right. He can take care of himself," Kenshin said cheerfully.

"Well, in any case, we still have plenty of work to do before that freeloader decides to show up! Come Sano, I have chores for you too! And Kenshin, to the market!"

As they left Sanosuke's room they suddenly came upon a disheveled and exhausted Yahiko dragging himself along the porch.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru gasped. "Where have you been?" And then upon noticing Yahiko's bedraggled appearance, "are you all right?"

"Err- wh-what are you all doin awake?" Yahiko said slowly, looking up.

"Yahiko, goodness, it doesn't look like you didn't sleep at all. What's wrong, where have you been?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Yahiko said stubbornly, not one to ever accept sympathy, or to admit a mistake. Before Kaoru could make matters worse by further infringing upon Yahiko's ego Kenshin stepped up.

"Yahiko," he said, "it looks like you've been training all night. Why don't you get some rest and then we'll all have a nice meal in a few hours?"

For some reason this statement seemed to have a much worse effect on the boy to Kenshin's chagrin; Yahiko slumped his shoulders and skulked away, his head downturned. He entered his room a moment later and the three heard a distinct thud as the fatigued Yahiko fell upon his bed.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" Sanosuke whispered.

"I don't know…" said Kaoru worriedly. "I hope he's all right. Well anyways, he'll be out for a few hours so this is the perfect opportunity to finish preparations! Sanosuke come with me and Kenshin go get those fish already!" Kaoru rushed off with Sano in tow, and Kenshin sighed, still not knowing how many pounds of fish and tofu he was supposed to get.

AMA-KAKERU-RYU-NO-HIRAMEKI!

Yahiko opened his eyes painfully, they were still bloodshot and loathe to light.

"Damn it…" he muttered.

_Seeing them all was harder than I thought it would be… especially Kenshin, and he thought I had been training all night. I can't let them know what happened. After tonight it won't matter, I'll fix what happened tonight, those assholes are going to pay, they won't catch me unawares again. I'm not weak. I'm not weak, I just made a mistake… a stupid mistake Kenshin would never have made… but I won't make it again. Tonight will be different, I'll make sure of that. No matter how I look tomorrow morning I'll come home proud and victorious, and I won't have to hide what happened, not to Kaoru and Kenshin and Sano…_

Yahiko pulled himself up even though his body ached as much as his eyes and longed for sleep more so. He looked down at his battered shins and bruised elbows. He was covered in dirt and grime, and his shirt was ripped nearly to shreds. He tore his shirt off of his chest to reveal awful patterns of straight bruises.

"Damn, these are going to smart so much more later."

Despite how badly Yahiko wanted to just lay down and sleep for another day he heaved himself up, grunting and whimpering at the strain of this exertion, and slowly began to dress himself in clean clothes. He picked up his bokken and grabbed a small backpack and turned to his door. Yahiko considered the shame of what he had endured during the last night. He considered how hard it was to confront his friends even when they didn't know what had happened.

_I can't let them see me like this. I may not tell them about what happened, but if I do it'll be after I beat the snot out of those bastards and stop them from taking advantage of anyone else._

Yahiko adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and gritted his teeth together, determined to make the best use of whatever time he had left before nightfall, and oblivious to the arrangements being made in his honor just a couple dozen feet away. The arrangements being made by three, or at least two, caring individuals who would in a minute accept Yahiko no matter what he had gone through or what mistakes he had made. But that didn't matter. What mattered was Yahiko's sense of respect, _his_ honor. And he would never be able to respect or accept what had happened to him, so he slid his door open, looking furtively onto the threshold and then bolted towards the outer wall of the compound, his steps at first faulty and hampered by his injuries but soon becoming fluid and swift as his determination overcame his pain. Yahiko vaulted over the wall and soon disappeared along the trail of rose petals that but a few hours earlier a scared and forlorn Kaoru Kamiya had walked.

AMA-KAKERU-RYU-NO-HIRAMEKI!

Kenshin was passing the Akebeko prudently carrying 5 pounds of fish and 5 pounds of tofu when a hand grabbed his arm frantically. Kenshin, despite the master swordsman that he was, stumbled clumsily and dropped the tofu and fish, falling on the ground. He looked up into the apologetic eyes of Subame, who had only been trying to get his attention.

"Oh my, dear Kenshin! I'm so sorry here let me help!" She quickly gathered up the spilled goods as Kenshin swatted the dust out of his hair.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kenshin," she repeated, "I just really had to ask you something!"

Kenshin patted his pants down, standing up, and looked at Subame. "Of course, what it is?"

"It's just-" she hesitated. "Have you seen Yahiko today?"

"Yahiko!" Kenshin exclaimed in surprise. Yahiko had been on Kenshin's mind during his excursion into town. He couldn't understand what Yahiko could have possibly done the previously night, nor how he ended up so ragged and beat up. It definitely wasn't training. "Yes, he came home this morning looking pretty roughed up, do you know what happened to him last night?"

"Er- Is it all right?" Subame persisted.

"Well, he's a tough kid I think he'll be fine. Although he's passed out on his bed right now. Subame, do you know what happened to Yahiko?"

"I-I'm sorry I've got to get back to work. Thank you Mr. Kenshin, I must go. I'm sorry." Subame bowed to him hurriedly and then turned and sped back into the Akebeko leaving Kenshin bewildered between his fish and tofu. Subame was always very polite and forthright, Kenshin had never seen her evade a question like that.

_What in the world would prevent her from telling me what happened to Yahiko? Well, I'll see if I can't talk to him about it later, after Miss Kaoru's plans for his birthday are finished._

Kenshin picked up his groceries and continued on his journey back to the dojo. The day's events were still heavy on his mind as he walked along the river, and it took a few moments for him to perceive the distinct snaps of wood against wood he was hearing. Kenshin looked down the hill on his right toward the river to see unmistakably Yahiko Myojin battering a hanging board with his practice sword. There were three boards strung against the tree on the river's bank, and Kaoru frequently used them for her student's practice.

"Yahiko," Kenshin muttered. _What are you up to? Practicing again, after being injured and sleep deprived? You sure are one determined kid. _Kenshin shook his head, stupefied.

The repetitive slapping of Yahiko's sword continued, and he didn't notice Kenshin on the path above. Kenshin decided it would be best to leave it like that, and he continued on his way.

_He'll be all right. Kaoru's preparations should be done soon and once Yahiko is in a better mood I'm sure he'll be more willing to explain himself._

Kenshin continued down the path, soon reaching the dojo. He entered to find Kaoru bustling about ordering Sanosuke here and there with various tasks. The dojo was almost an entirely new place. Kenshin could see the main practice hall littered with confetti and balloons, and in addition to the banner he had put up there were a least two more. There were party trinkets and noisemakers lying around the room, and Kaoru was currently trying to get Sanosuke to hoist a pinata up to the ceiling.

"Miss Kaoru I brought the fish and tofu," Kenshin said to her as she was precariously trying to hand the pinata to Sanosuke who was standing on a makeshift ladder of wooden planks.

"It's about time you returned what took so long Yahiko could wake up at any moment! Here, give me those." Kaoru grabbed the fish and tofu and swept out of the room in a flurry leaving Sanosuke wavering perilously on the rickety boards.

"But Yahiko isn't here," Kenshin said as she disappeared around the corner.

"Oof…." grunted Sanosuke has he collapsed to the ground. He had just managed to pin the pinata to the ceiling when the boards gave out and sent him crashing to the ground. He stood up and questioned Kenshin, "Yahiko's not here what do you mean? His door's been closed since this morning."

"I thought so too, but I saw him practicing by the river on my way back to the dojo."

"What? Practicing, what's wrong with that kid? He looked almost as bad as I do when I trail off and get into a couple of bar fights, and I take at least a few hours to recover."

"Yeah but you're an exception in all cases Sano," Kenshin objected jeeringly. "I had to hit you five or six times before you went down, and that was only because you lost consciousness. And you didn't even take a full day of rest after Miss Megumi treated you."

"Hey, watch it or maybe I'll challenge you again bud," Sanosuke teased.

"Anyways," Kenshin continued, "Yahiko's not one to push through pain like that for no reason, although he has the will to do it."

"The kid looked dead tired though, I can't believe he was able to pull himself out of bed to practice so soon after getting home. On a normal day it's nearly impossible to wake him up at all."

"You're right. I don't know what happened last night, but I'm having a worse and worse feeling about it. Let's head back to the river and ask Yahiko."

"Um. Kenshin. You know, the missy will have your head if you bring him back her before she's done preparing everything."

"Well then let's be quick about it and not bring Yahiko back with us!" Kenshin said pacing out of the room. Sanosuke shrugged and followed him.

Kaoru reentered the room a moment later to find it empty.

"Errrrrrrrr…. Those good for nothing freeloaders! I still have work to do where did you all go?" She ran to the entrance but collided with a colorful and exuberant pair of children.

"Aunty Kaoru! Miss Kaoru" They exclaimed hugging her legs.

"Oh! Ayame! Suzume!" Kaoru said happily. "And Dr. Gensai and Miss Megumi! I'm so glad you could all make it!"

"Of course we could! We wouldn't miss Yahiko's birthday!"

"It's good to see you again Kaoru, what was all that yelling about a second ago?" Megumi asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," Kaoru said blushing. "Here, come in I've almost finished cooking. Kaoru wondered where Kenshin and Sanosuke had gone but decided that if they wanted to run off that was their own business, they could continue celebrations without them. All that was left was to finish the cooking and go wake Yahiko up now that everyone else was here. The decorations were set up and Kaoru had a special present for Yahiko as well.

"Here look, we have fish and tofu and some vegetable soup I made from our garden! It's not that much I know, but frankly we just don't have that much money… and well, we all know I'm not the best cook." Kaoru said to her guests as pots boiled and steamed wildly behind her.

"Miss Kaoru pay attention! My goodness you could burn the whole house down!" Miss Megumi said rushing to the stove and stirring the dishes frantically. "Here! Move this here and get me some salt and where are your pan holders?"

"A-ah!" Kaoru hurried to help Megumi and Dr. Gensai hurried his grandchildren back into the main room so they wouldn't be in the way. Soon enough, with Miss Megumi's help the dishes were prepared and laid out beautifully upon a table set up in the middle of the practice hall. Grilled fish garnished with cilantro lay on an iron skillet, and still cracked and streamed if one prodded it. Next to it this was a hot pot of vegetable and tofu soup and Kaoru's expert rice balls. The entire array was set open an ornate tablecloth and Kaoru had obtained her father's set of decorated napkins; each was laid out around the food, one for each person. At the end of the table Kaoru had made a special place for Yahiko, and now set the present she had for him on the seat. It was a long wooden box with a golden lock on the side to hold it closed.

"All right, everything is ready!" Kaoru said clasping her hands together cheerfully. "Now, it's time to go wake Yahiko up! Let's go everyone!"

"Um, Miss Kaoru where are Kenshin and Sanosuke?" Miss Megumi asked.

"Oh those two, well they seem to have run off and we can't let the food go cold so we're just going to have to continue without them!" Kaoru darted out of the room and hastened over to Yahiko's door. "Ok, Ayame, Suzume, are you ready? On three, okay, here we go. One… Two… Three!" Kaoru threw the door open but the ensuing song lacked Kaoru's voice because the room was empty. The girls sang along happily though, heedless of Yahiko's absence.

"Ayame… Suzume… He's not here." Kaoru murmured, "when could he have left?"

"What! He's not here either?" Kenshin's voice interrupted. Kaoru spun around to find Kenshin and Sanosuke standing in the yard. "Miss Kaoru, Yahiko is not here is he?"

"No he is not, but where have you to been?" Kaoru demanded.

"Kenshin saw Yahiko earlier and we just went to look for him, but he wasn't there." Sanosuke said. "If he's not here either than we have no idea where he is."

"But… But… his birthday… err… Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled. "We have to find him, come on!"

AMA-KAKERU-RYU-NO-HIRAMEKI!

Yahiko slide along the side of a stone wall silently, gripping his wooden sword tightly against his chest. His legs wobbled slightly and the bruises on his arms had darkened into purple patches, but his eyes were fierce. Sitting in the home on the other side of the wall was Harumi Sasaki and her husband Jiro Sasaki. These were the two Yahiko heard the Kurasura bandits deriding on the previous night. Jiro Sasaki was a politician at the forefront of an isolationist policy designed to return Japan to the state it was in before the revolution. The Kurasura clan could care less about Japan's foreign policy, as long as their opium smuggling was allowed to continue, which, under Sasaki's legislation it would not be able to. They had already lost nearly a third of their import because smugglers from China simply quit once the risk increased so greatly. Just before he had been caught Yahiko overheard the Kurasura bandits talking about dealing "that Sasaki a bit of their own foreign policy," and from the sound of their conversation they intended to implement their vengeance tonight.

Yahiko reached an auspicious position next to a tree and hoisted himself up to the compound wall's top. He crouched in the shadows; the burning sun was disappearing and the city was drenched in twilight. Through the thin door of Sasaki's elegant but frugal home Yahiko could discern the gentle flicker of the candles which illuminated Jiro and Harumi's dinner. A servant had just politely interrupted them to inform Senior Sasaki that he had an urgent visitor.

Jiro Saski's elevated response was loud enough for Yahiko to hear even on his perch some thirty feet away. "I've told you no guests after work, unless called for!" a pause, and "I can't work politics all day long! God damn it, tell them I'm not taking visitors, or not at home, or ill, or anything- please!" The servant hurried off nodding formally.

"I have enough unwanted visitors at the office," Jiro complained to his wife once the servant had departed.

"I'm sorry honey," Harumi said turning her head, "it's just because of your growing popularity, everyone wants to make friends with the up and coming General Sasaki."

"Yes well I have enough work cut out for me sating those damn liberalists and imperialists. The only reason I adopted this absurd isolationism is to gain the support of the upset minorities of samurais and exiled shoguns who were stripped of their power in the Meiji Restoration. With their support I am sure to be elected, but I don't give a damn for the _ideological_ _imperatives_ _of_ _Japanese_ _political_ _economy_ that the more book-smart of those conservatives keep hawking about.

"However it has given me an interesting idea. You know, my dear, if this all goes through, we would have exclusive access to Japan's imports and exports, we would essentially have a monopoly over all the goods allowed into and out of Japan. I didn't consider it like that at first, but it does represent a pretty fine bit of business in my mind. Can you imagine all the foreign luxuries and delicacies we could have, at half price- at, less, my dear!" Jiro looked at his mistress seductively and reached out to take her hand.

"Oh yes, my dear, that sounds very fine indeed. And the opium from China! No more black market deals with those Kurasura imbeciles!"

"Mm, yes indeed." Jiro pulled his wife closer as she murmured appreciatively.

A cold voice froze the pair where they sat. "Well I'm glad you have expressed your intentions so clearly, to prevent us from forcing them out of you." A darkly clad man stepped forward, brandishing a sword in his hand that dripped of blood.

"The hell!" Jiro sprang backwards. "Who are you? How did you get in?"

"_We,_ my good fellow, our a gang of Kurasura imbeciles."

Harumi let out a squeal and leapt back next to her husband.

"And you, my friend, are going to die tonight." Five more dark individuals crowded in behind the initial speaker and the six surrounded Jiro. Jiro and Harumi had now reached the extent of their retreat, their backs were pressed trembling against the back wall of the room. Several steps and any one of the bandits could slay them. Jiro had no weapons, no training in combat for that matter, and presumed that the blood dripping off the one's sword was an indication of the death of his servant. His only servant.

Jiro fell to his knees, "please- please, don't kill us, we will do anything! I promise! I'll rescind my proposals! Or I'll pass them and place the Kurasura in charge of trade! Please- anything-"

The leader's foot crashed down upon their dinner. "Enough," he demanded. "Rescinding your proposals would only place another group's sword at your throat tomorrow night, and as for placing us in charge, we have enough of a monopoly as it is. Your end is now, Jiro Sasaki!"

Just as the remaining five drew their swords the roof exploded above their heads and a boy came crashing into the room. The clamor of his entrance, along with the debris that littered many of the assassins caused such a confusion that Yahiko was able to knock out one and wound another before bounding backwards to protect the Sasakis.

"It's that brat from last night!" the leader snarled. "What the hell I thought we put your in your place then!"

"It's me whose going to put you in your place!" Yahiko spit in return.

"Right," he smirked, rising to his full height and aligning his sword with Yahiko's. "You were no match for us then, you are hurt and exhausted, you wield a wooden sword against steel, and," he topped off, "you are a child."

"I AM NOT A KID!" Yahiko shrieked storming forward toward his assailant.

Yahiko leapt into the air bringing his sword down with all his strength against the man in the black cloak. He sidestepped, and made to wound Yahiko's arm. Yahiko was, to the astonishment of the leader, indeed not a child, nor a feeble fighter, and Yahiko rolled out of the way of the blow and propelled his sword with the momentum of his movement into the leader's leg, causing him to scream in agony and fall to one knee. His accomplices moved to step in but he held up a hand, "leave him to me!"

Yahiko had returned to his position guarding the Sasakis. The leader stood and approached Yahiko again. Yahiko's heart was pounding, he didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't see any possible way to beat all five of these guys. Maybe he could take down this leader but that would only send the remaining five upon him like a swarm, and he wouldn't stand a chance. He would never flee, that was sure. But he stood his ground fearfully, knowing that this could end only badly.

_What would Kenshin do? _Yahiko thought. _He tried to remember all the battles he had seen Kenshin fight, especially those where the odds were stacked against him. _Without knowing why or even meaning to, Yahiko suddenly burst out, "leave these people alone! They might not be right, but you are certainty not right for trying to kill them!"

"Ha," the leader scoffed, "morals like that never last long in the real world. Here, let me show you." He downturned his sword and speed towards Yahiko's imperceptibly trembling form, letting out a crescendoing cry.

_A stab, it's a stab_. Yahiko predicted, following the movement of the sword. At the last moment Yahiko stepped to the right and brought his sword up, ready to slam it down against the man's neck.

But it wasn't a stab. The leader had feinted, at the last second whirling about to turn the stab into a slash. Yahiko's sword was sliced cleaned into two fragments, and the force of the blow knocked the hilt from Yahiko's grasp. Just as quickly the leader kicked Yahiko against the back wall and drew his sword up against his throat.

"Who's right now?" he questioned menacingly.

Yahiko could see the cold color of the man's eyes near his, and feel the dark cold metal against his throat; it was already cutting into his skin. He was trembling and terrified, but also humiliated. He hadn't even succeeded in beating this one man, and now the Sasaki's would surely be killed.

"You… bastard…" he struggled.

The leader laughed again and clenched his sword, preparing to end Yahiko's life, but a sharp, almost undetectable noise stayed his hand. He looked to the right just in time to see the wall burst into four neatly cut pieces and a flaming form charge into the room. The leader barely saw the wall collapse before he was torn off Yahiko and hurled back into his gang of accomplices. He looked up frantically, realizing too late the he had been unknowingly stripped of his sword, which now lay in two pieces on the ground at his feet.

"The tables have been turned, my friend," said a swordsman with flaming red hair and a cross-shaped scar across his cheek.

The leader's eyes widened in fear, this was no ordinary man he was sure. But before he could entertain any other thoughts Kenshin's sword flew like lightning and thundered across the leader's knees, sending his body in a full semi-circle and landing him on his head. The others raised their swords but before they could even make one move Kenshin dispatched three of them in a single fell move, turning disdainfully as the last fled the room, only to hammered down by the waiting fists of Sanosuke.

Kenshin turned to Yahiko, who had collapsed in a shaky mess on the floor. Yahiko looked up at Kenshin fearfully but gratefully, the gratitude was etched across his scared eyes which were foaming with tears.

"How… how did you know?" he managed.

Kenshin turned to the wall he had destroyed, where stood Kaoru and Tsubame.

"What? Ts- Tsubame?" Tsubame broke free from Kaoru and rushed toward Yahiko toward Yahiko's worn form. Yahiko was able to remain conscious just long enough to say thank you, but then he collapsed in her arms, the force of the last two days overcoming him.

AMA-KAKERU-RYU-NO-HIRAMEKI!

Yahiko awoke finally in his bed at the Kamiya dojo and sat up frantically as the memory of his last moments awake flooded into his head. _Kenshin, Tsubame! God, what happened, I'm back at the dojo now!_ Yahiko sprang out of bed but promptly fell to the ground again, his injuries overpowering him. He painfully lifted himself up again, and tired but eager to learn the fate of the awful night he opened his door and stepped outside. It was nighttime, the stars shown like little candles in the sky. It was a pleasant night, and had Yahiko not been so desperate to search the dojo for anyone awake he would perhaps remained on the porch to enjoy the silence and the gentle breeze.

Yahiko stumbled down the porch and judged from the loud snores emanating from Sanosuke's room that he was asleep, and the same from Kaoru's room upon observing her closed door. He continued through the kitchen and into the practice room, and stopped.

There he observed the most elaborate arrangement of decorations, banners, balloons, confetti, colors, and presents that he had ever seen. The room was adorned extravagantly, for what purpose Yahiko did not know. He stepped slowly among the heavily populated floorboards and perceived in the dim light above the student plaques a peculiar banner. It seemed to say, no it couldn't be that Yahiko thought. Yahiko hobbled closer to get a better view, and then became certain that the banner read _Happy Birthday Samurai Yahiko!_

"Happy Birthday Samurai Yahiko?" Yahiko read. "But… my birthday…?"

"Was yesterday," said Kenshin who was now standing behind Yahiko.

"Wah!" Yahiko exclaimed falling over. "Where did you come from!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Kenshin said, picking Yahiko up again. "I didn't mean to startle you. Miss Kaoru decided that your birthday would be yesterday and she made all of this for you Yahiko."

"Kaoru did this…" Yahiko said.

"Yes she did, and you should have seen the feast she had prepared for you! I'm sure you would have enjoyed it."

"Kenshin…" Yahiko said silently, turning his head shamefully downward. "I couldn't even beat those bandits, and it looks like I ruined Kaoru's surprise because of how reckless I was. She must be so disappointed in me."

"Yahiko, Miss Kaoru is proud of you, that she is, and so am I. If it wasn't for your bravery, Harumi and Jiro would surely be dead right now. Jiro was in fact so struck by your courage that he swore to give up his double-dealing. He couldn't understand why someone like you would try to protect him when you had nothing to gain by it, and against such terrible odds."

"He… did?"

"Yes, and when he recalled your entrance and battle with that leader you should have seen Miss Kaoru's face, that you should have."

Yahiko stood there thinking quietly.

"And Yahiko, don't be ashamed that you could not beat those men. Your body is still young, even if your heart has grown up, and one day you will find the strength to give your sword the courage your soul has." Kenshin could not see the young Yahiko's face, but he was fairly sure Yahiko was trying to suppress tears. "Yahiko, many that are young wish to be old, and when they are old they wish they were young again. Enjoy your life as you have, and be patient, for one day you will find that your hands have more strength than you know."

Yahiko straightened himself up and turned to go.

"Oh, and you should know that Tsubame insisted on walking all the way back to the dojo to make sure you were safe, and she wanted us to tell you that she was glad you stood up to the Kurasua.

"Kenshin, thank you," Yahiko said solemnly, with tears on his cheek.

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm going to finish the chores Kaoru asked me to do two days again, and then I'm going to get the bath ready for when she wakes up. I think it's the least I can do for her."

Kenshin's silent smile conveyed more of his understanding than words would have, and Yahiko was grateful for it. Yahiko continued out of the room into the morning rays of sunlight to begin his work, determined to let Kaoru know how much he really did appreciate her.

In the time left before the others would awake Kenshin strolled outside into the dim light and down the old path of rose petals, still strewn beautiful but violently across the ground, the blood of trees and the seeds of life at the same time.


End file.
